Helping Fi
by spunkiegirl
Summary: Rebecca and Scott Williams and their friend Ryan (from the Forbidden Doors books by Bill Myers) must protect Fi from a creature that wants to kill her.


Disclaimer - I don't own any of the So Weird characters, they belong to Disney. And I don't own Rebecca, Paul, or Scott Williams, Ryan, or Z; they're all from the Forbidden Doors books by Bill Myers.   
  
HELPING FI   
  
  
Paul Williams steered his plane along carefully. He gazed down at the jungle beneath him. Wow. It was so large.... Paul shook his head and focused on steering the plane. Ahead of him he saw something that looked like a blue ball of light, hovering in the air. He shook his head, blinked. The thing was still there. Abruptly, it shot toward his plane, and he steered quickly aside to avoid it, losing control of the plane...the plane hit a tree...fell...and everything went black as he was knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, the Spunkie watched the scene. "Soon Paul." it murmured. "Soon..."  
Paul woke up and groaned. Then he noticed the eyes, staring at him from the dark. Wild animals. Great. He was somewhere in the jungle deep in Brazil and surrounded by wild animals. Just lovely. He got up slowly, and shouted angrily at the eyes. They slunk slowly away. He got up, deciding to search for water. "It's time," hissed a voice beside Bricriu. The will-o-the-wisp flinched.  
"Must I do this?" asked Bricriu angrily. "He's such a good man...."   
"Either this, or we'll make the rest of your immortal existence a living hell, your choice."  
Bricriu sighed, defeated. He'd done all he could. He could choose to be vexed for the rest of his life by the other Spunkies, which he normally would have done, but what the other Spunkie, Yikkan, hadn't mentioned was that if Paul didn't die, his daughter Rebecca, and probably her brother Scott as well, would. One death or two. An adult's life or a teen's life. Bricriu groaned, and reluctantly moved toward Paul.   
  
6 months later....  
  
Rebecca Williams sat at her laptop, sipping a Coke. You have E-Mail. It was from Z, her and her brothers' Internet friend. Somehow, he seemed to know all about them, and what was going on in their lives, even without being told. It could be freaky at times, sure, but Z was always there for them, helping them out during their many battles with the occult and evil forces. They had never met him, never learned his real name, but he was a good friend, always helping to guide them in the right direction. On numerous occasions he'd sent them to different places - New Mexico, Louisiana, once, even to Europe! In all those places, and even in their hometown of Crescent Bay, California, they'd had to battle everything from phony vampires to demons. Their faith in God (they were all devout Christians) had helped them to win every battle. Unfortunately, Z usually had some other assignment waiting for them as soon as they were done with one; they were usually on some other mission as soon as one was over, with no rest in between. Becka's boyfriend, Ryan, often came along on these missions. He hadn't always been Christian, but after watching a few battles, he'd chosen to convert. Rebecca grinned dreamily, thinking of him, and then focused on the E-mail- Rebecca and Scott - there is a young girl who investigates the paranormal. Her name is Fiona Phillips. She is in terrible danger. She is going to be staying in your town, but only for a few days. Her mother is Molly Phillips, the famous rock star. "Wow" said Becka. She was big fan of Molly's. She eagerly went back to the E-mail. Stay by Fi (as she is often called by her family and friends) and protect her. You may learn something about your father (or to be more specific, his "accident") that you never knew before. Must go. Z. Becka stared in shock at the E-mail. Her father? He'd died. His plane had crashed in the Brazilian jungle. They'd been told he'd survived the crash, but either wild animals had killed him or tribe of South American Indians, a tribe known for their use of black magic, may have gotten to him. Scott, Becka's younger brother, came in, and saw the E-mail. "Wow" he said after reading it. "What do you think that's all about? And why'd he put quotes around accident?" Becka just shook her head.   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Fiona was curled up on the couch, watching Johnny Tsunami. For about the fifth time. Her mother came in. "Hey baby." She said, glancing toward the TV. "We're almost there. How much longer till this movie's over?"  
"Just the race with Brent, and that's it." Answered Fi, eyes still glued to the television screen. Molly sighed. "How many times have you seen this?"   
Fi grinned. "'Bout four or five times." Molly smiled and shook her head.   
"We're here, Crescent Bay, California!" Ned shouted out.   
"Well, come out as soon as it's over, okay?" Molly said.  
"Sure mom" answered Fi.   
Molly smiled and left. About fifteen minutes later, Fi stood up and wandered outside, into the sunshine. She smiled and stretched. "California" she grinned. "Wonder what weird stuff I'll find here." Weird stuff always seemed to find Fi, wherever she went. She'd met everything from will-o-the-wisps to mermen to ghosts! She loved her life, loved investigating the paranormal, even though her older brother Jack sometimes teased her about it. It made her feel close to her dad, who'd been killed in a car crash 11 years ago, when she was three. He'd investigated the paranormal too, before he died. In fact, she suspected that the whole reason he'd died was because he'd investigated the paranormal, and come too close to finding something out. She knew the car crash wasn't an accident. Bricriu, a Spunkie that had possessed her mother, had let it slip that the Spunkies had taken Rick out of his body before it was time for him to die. And speaking of Spunkies... Fi squinted, staring toward a tree. She thought she'd seen something... something that looked an awful lot like a Spunkie. But there was nothing there now. Oh well. She must have been mistaken. "I'm going for a walk OK?" she shouted. "Come back by five," hollered her mom. Fi turned, and trotted down the street.   
  
Rebecca glanced around and saw a girl with long brown hair walking toward them. Ryan looked at her. "Think that's what's-her-name?" he asked.   
"Fiona? Guess so." They walked cautiously toward the girl. "Hi. Are you Fi?" asked Rebecca.   
"Yes" the girl answered. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Rebecca Williams, and this is my... friend...Ryan."  
"Oh. Pleased to meet you." Fi held out her hand for Becka to shake, and as Becka took it she saw something. Like a vision. Her father, bending to get a drink from a stream. A blue ball of light - a firefly? - passing through his body. No firefly could do that. Her father crumpling to the ground. Flashes of a car crash and a feeling of doom. Three words - Spunkie, Bricriu, Yikkan. She pulled back her hand, terrified.   
"What's wrong?" asked Fi. Becka told what she'd seen, and when she mentioned the car crash and the word Bricriu, Fiona's eyes widened. "My dad." She whispered. "He died. In a car crash. When I was three." She took a deep breath. "Spunkies are balls of light that possess peoples' bodies. They're also called will-o-the-wisps. One of them, named Bricriu, possessed my mother, and mentioned that my father had been taken out of his body before his time. I think he was close to finding something out. Something about the spirit world. See, he investigated the paranormal before he died. Like I do now."  
"Our friend from the internet, Z, said that you were in danger, and we had to protect you." Becka said.   
"Danger?" Fi's eyes widened. "What kind of danger?"   
"We don't know" Ryan admitted. "But we'll find out. We've had plenty of experience with this kind of thing."   
"Too much if you ask me," said a voice. Scotty walked up. "Hi. Are you Fi?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is my brother Scott." said Rebecca, and told Scott what they'd learned.   
"So who's Yikkan?" asked Scott.  
"No clue, but I assume he's another Spunkie." said Fi.   
"Good guess Little Duck."  
"Bricriu" Fi hissed angrily. She whirled to face the person who'd spoken. A teenage boy, with olive colored skin, bright blue eyes, and shoulder-length reddish brown hair. But Fi knew - this was no human. Well, it was a human body. But the thing that was in control was anything but human. "Bricriu", Fiona started angrily, "begone from - "   
"Wait! Before you banish me, I'm here to help you." Bricriu glanced toward Scott, Ryan, and Rebecca. "I was sent by Z."  
"Yeah, right." Scott sneered. "What happened, Z came up to you and said, hi Mr. Spunkie, how 'bout you go possess someone and pretend to be Mr. Nice guy?"  
"No, he didn't exactly phrase it that way; he said to stick with you, help you guys out, and try to make sure that you aren't all killed. I've got a better idea of what's going on than you guys do. You'll have to trust me. And I really wish you wouldn't use the word possess. It's such a... harsh... word. I prefer borrow."  
"No matter how you phrase it" snapped Scott, " it's still taking over someone's body without permission. Now either you get out or -"   
"Scott." said Ryan "Wait. He may be telling the truth. If it turns out he's lying, then we can banish him." Ryan turned towards Bricriu. "We will too." He added.   
Bricriu nodded. "Fine. Fair enough."  
"So what exactly is going on?" asked Fi. "I mean according to Z I'm in terrible danger. And why can't Z just come over and help us out himself? Why'd he have to send you?"  
"I'll answer the second and third questions first. Z likes his privacy, that's why you've never met him in person, and trust me, you probably never will, either. And if something's happening, and you can't get online, he won't be able to communicate with you. So he sent me. As for the first question, you are in deadly danger Fiona Phillips. There's this other Spunkie, named Yikkan. He wants you dead Fi. He's actually the one who killed your father."   
Fi sucked in her breath. "Daddy?"   
Bricriu glanced toward the girl, who was now crying heavily. "I'm sorry Fi." he said, hugging her awkwardly. Bricriu hesitated and bit his lip. "He killed Paul Williams too."  
Scott glared angrily at the Spunkie. "You're lying," he said angrily.   
"Wait Scott." Rebecca was staring thoughtfully at Bricriu. "He's telling the truth." she said slowly. "I don't know quite how I know, but he's telling the truth. I can feel it."  
Fi glared at Bricriu. "If it turns out your lying Bricriu, I am going to make you so sorry you were ever born."  
"I'm telling the truth! I swear."   
"All right" said Ryan, who'd been quiet up to this point. "Let's leave the guy alone. We might as well trust him. I mean if Z trusts him, we might as well too."  
"He could be lying about that too." Argued Scott.   
"Then let's ask Z."  
At 9:00 that night they were gathered around Scott's laptop. Z? Z are you there? Typed Scott.  
Hello Scott, Rebecca, Fi. How are you Bricriu?   
You know Bricriu? Typed Scott, who had grown used to the fact that Z always seemed to know when anyone else was around when they were talking without being told.  
Oh yes. I understand why you're suspicious, Scott. Replied Z. But believe me- Bricriu can be trusted.  
He possessed some guy's body!!  
Bricriu?  
Bricriu leaned forward. "Here, let me type." Well what was I supposed to do, come to them as a floating ball of light and say Hi, I'm a spirit from the spirit world, and I'm here to help you? Do you really think they'd have believed me?  
Still, Bricriu, I would have expected better from you.  
Fine Z, what should I have done?  
I'm not sure, but you shouldn't have possessed someone. And by the way, I can't believe we're actually having this conversation.  
Z, I'm gonna leave this guy ASAP OK?  
Fine. I must go. Leave him as soon as this mission's over OK?  
Fine   
Scott please - give Bricriu a chance. And all of you, especially you Fi - be careful. 'Bye all. Typed Z.  
'Bye Z. Scott typed. He glanced toward Bricriu sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I owe you an apology."  
"It's OK. I understand."  
"So explain to me why Z thinks we have to handle this. I'm so sick of evil spirits." Complained Ryan.   
"How do you think I feel, half the Spunkies I know could fall under that category." Muttered Bricriu. "But I think Z chose you because of your experience with this kind of stuff. If it comes down to a fight, you'll win."  
"But what's up with Z?" Complained Scott. "He always finds some mission that ends up with us literally fighting for our lives. Does he, like, want us to die or something?"   
Bricriu grinned. "No, Z isn't like that. I think he just wants to help strengthen your faith in God. Haven't all these experiences with the occult done just that?"   
"Well, yeah," admitted Scott, "but almost being killed isn't exactly my idea of a fun time. Can't Z find some way to strengthen our faith in God without almost getting us killed?"  
Before Bricriu could answer, there was a scream from outside. "What was that?" whispered Fi.  
"Stay here. I'll go see what it is," said Ryan, moving toward the door. With a bang, the door suddenly swung shut. "Hey!" cried Ryan jiggling the handle. "It's locked. From the outside!"   
"What?" demanded Scott. "There's no lock on my door!"   
"Well then it's jammed, because it's not opening!"  
"And it won't either, not till Fi's dead." Sneered a voice.  
"Yikkan? Is that you?" questioned Bricriu.  
A Spunkie came in the room, passing through the window like it wasn't there. "Yes, its me, though I do wish you wouldn't tell them all my name, Bricriu."  
"What do want? Why do want her dead?" questioned Becka, pointing toward Fi, who was now standing in a corner, shaking like a leaf.  
"She's coming to close to finding out what her father almost found out. We can't have her learning things about us that'll put us in danger." Answered Yikkan. "Oh Bricriu, did you tell Becky and Scotty how their father really died yet?"  
"We know you killed him." Becka told Yikkan angrily.   
"I killed him? Did Bricriu tell you that?"  
"Yes." Answered Rebecca.  
"I never killed your father. I did kill your dad Fi; I admit it. But I never killed Paul Williams. That was Bricriu."  
Slowly everyone turned to face Bricriu, who was glaring at Yikkan. Silence. "Is that true?" asked Fi finally. "Did you kill their father, Bricriu?"  
Bricriu looked at the ground. "Yes" he muttered. "But it wasn't voluntarily. Yikkan would have killed you, Becka and possibly you too Scott, if I didn't kill your dad. I didn't want anybody to die; I tried to talk Yikkan out of it. He wouldn't listen to anything I said. But I didn't just go kill your father. I told him exactly what I just told you. It was either him or Becka and maybe Scott. I told him I'd tried to talk Yikkan out of it, and that I didn't want anyone to die, and he believed me. He said he'd rather die than risk either of his children dieing. And it was Yikkan who wanted him dead and crashed the plane, that part wasn't me."   
Scott turned and glared at Yikkan. "You little -" he growled  
"Scott! Watch your mouth!" exclaimed Rebecca. "Though frankly I agree with you."  
"Ok, you aren't going to just believe him about me wanting you dad dead are you Rebecca? Scott?" demanded Yikkan. "I mean, he's a liar! And a killer!"  
"First of all, he's been honest so far." Said Becka. "Second of all, Z seems to trust him, and if Z trusts him than so do I." Scott and Ryan were nodding. "So yes. We do believe him."  
"Fi?" pleaded Yikkan.  
"I'm with them. If Z can trust Bricriu, so can I."  
"Oh now I do not believe this! None of you has ever met Z in person, and Fiona you never heard of Z before today and you're all going with what he says!?"  
"Yes, we all trust Z." replied Ryan calmly. "Now we'd really appreciate it if you'd leave. Like, now."  
"No! I'm not going until -"  
"Or we could just banish you." Scott interrupted.   
"So banish me."  
"Fine." Rebecca stepped forward. Struggling to keep her voice steady, she spoke. "In the name of Jesus Christ, we command you to begone. Leave! NOW!"  
There was a terrible scream, and a flash of light, and when it was over, Yikkan was no longer there.   
Bricriu was the first to speak. "My work's done here. I'm leaving." A pause. "And Becka, Scott - I'm sorry about your dad."  
They watched quietly as Bricriu left. "I'd better be going now too." Said Fi finally. After they'd exchanged phone numbers, Fi walked out the door, which had unlocked as soon as Yikkan had left.  
Ryan sighed. "Well," he said finally, "maybe for once we'll have a rest between fights!"  
You have e-mail.  
They all turned towards the computer. "It's from Z." said Scott.  
"Or maybe we won't get a rest...."  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
